iSurprise
by bDashlord184
Summary: Having built an award winning sculpture, Spencer is devastated to see Carly had destroyed it. How will he have revenge?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"And the winner of the best monkey impression is...Freddie!" Sam shouted with glee.

"Hey!" Freddie protested, "I wasn't even a part of the contest."

"Alright then folks." Sam stared into the camera. "Vote on our website as to who is the most similar to our primate ancestors."  
"See you next week!" Carly and Sam screamed in unison.

"And...we're out."

As Freddie gave his cue, Carly and Sam collapsed in their beanbag chairs due to exhaustion.

"Phew, I'm pooped." Carly muttered.

Sam reclined backward and closed her eyes. "Man, I'm more beat out than a dead horse."

"I don't blame you. This was one of our most difficult iCarly episodes yet." Freddie sighed as he looked over the footage on his monitor.

The door swung open. It was Spencer, who was wheeling in another one of his bizarre sculptures. It was a life size recreation of Miley Cyrus, made only out of toothpicks held together with a large amount of glue.

"Uh, Spencer, what is that?" said Carly, furrowing her brow.

"Oh, this?" Spencer gestured at the sculpture. "This is only my creation! People far and wide will flock to see this marvel of post-modern-neo-impressionist-cubist-expressionist art!"

"That's not even a real thing." Freddie said, dumbfounded by the figure.

"Yet!" Spencer exclaimed.

Sam walked over to the sculpture and pulled one of the toothpicks out. "Thanks, I needed one of these after that Hands Behind Your Back While You Eat Meat skit."

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" Spencer roared.

Sam backed off. "Geez, what's your dealio, billy-o?"

"I'm entering this masterpiece in a contest for tomorrow. I can't let anything bad happen to such...perfection." Spencer paused and caught his breath, as he was relieved that the model was not harmed.

"We're sorry, Spence," Carly said quickly.

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again," he said darkly. He marched away and slammed the door of his room shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**Chapter 2: The Accident**

The next day, Carly, Sam, and Freddie just came back from Middle School. It was the same routine: laugh at Ms. Briggs pointy boobs, avoid Germy, and swoon over the hot guys who were there (except for Freddie who had his eyes on Carly).

The first thing they noticed when they got home was the location of the sculpture that Spencer had made. Some of the bottom toothpicks were becoming unstuck, and the entire structure was tilted over.

"Oh no! Spencer won't like that," Freddie shouted.

"I'm not getting involved in any of this," Sam said nervously, and backed away from the unstable structure.

"We've got to fix it!" Carly said urgently. She started prodding at the structure. "If only I could try and–"

She pushed the toothpicks back in place. "That should hold it!" she said, satisfied.

The entire structure immediately collapsed. All that remained of the sculpture was a hopeless disarray of toothpicks.

"Oh no... Spencer won't like that," Freddie repeated. The group remained in stunned silence. Suddenly, the silence was broken. The lock was turning in the front door. Spencer was home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery

**Chapter 3: The Discovery**

Spencer came in with groceries in his hand.

"Oh, hey guys! Sorry, it took me so long, I was just-" He turned to see his fallen sculpture.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. He dropped all of his grocery bags and knelt down to mourn the toothpicks that had crumbled. There were tears in his eyes. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"Carly did it," said Sam and Freddie simultaneously.

Spencer stared at Carly with a solemn expression. "Is this true?" he asked softly.

Carly broke down and started to cry. "I didn't mean to! It was unstable already, I was trying to fix it!"

There was a long pause until Spencer looked at the others. "Sam...Freddie...I think we need to be alone for a while."

Freddie looked concerned. "Are you going to be alright, Carly?" he whispered nervously.

"I'm not sure," Carly replied, equally nervous, "He seems really mad, but I know he won't do anything drastic."

"Well, you text me if you need me," Freddie reassures. He and Sam exit the room.

Spencer walks up to the door and locks it shut. Then, he pulls out the emergency deadbolt and seals it shut as well.

"Umm...Spencer? Why are you locking us in?" Carly said angrily.

"I can't have any interruptions, Carly. Not today." He finished locking the door and turned around. His eyes were wide, and there was something different about them. Something monstrous.

"I spent many months on that project," he said, slowly pacing towards Carly, "It was going to be the way to put food on our table. You see, that specific sculpture was going into a world famous competition. Now, we're fucked. The competition is tomorrow."

"Maybe there is a way we could fix it!" Carly shouted frantically.

"NO!" he shouted, startling Carly. "Replicating the craftsmanship I put into the original is impossible. You have no appreciation of art!"

Spencer was now in arms reach of her. "I need to show you how it feels to have your hopes and dreams CRUSHED."

He raised his arm and smacked her in the face. She buckled to the ground. "Spencer! Stop, please!"

Another smack to the back of her head sent her to the floor, this time laying face down. Carly tried to slowly crawl away, but Spencer grabbed hold of Carly and started straddling her. "You're not going anywhere, Carly!" Spencer shouted, and proceeded to rip off her shirt.

"Spencer, what the fuck are you doing!? Get off of me!" she screamed.

"Does getting off ON you count?" Spencer replied cruelly as he continued to strip her down.

There's a knock on the door. "Carly, are you okay in there?" It was Freddie.

Carly tried to get Freddie's attention, but Spencer covered his hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing Freddie, we're having a calm discussion about how it's wrong to destroy things that aren't ours. We'll only be for a couple more minutes." He paused in thought for a second. "Say, I'm feeling in the mood for a Groovy Smoothie. Could you get two for us?"

"Okay. Carly, what flavor would you like?" She attempted to scream again, to no avail.

"She would like... banana flavor." He smiled at his bitter irony.

Freddie was concerned that she wasn't answering, but decided to leave anyway. She could always text him later if she needed him, right?

All voices left the hallway. It was dead silent. Spencer and Carly were alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Spencer's Desire

**Chapter 4: Spencer's Desire**

Carly laid on the ground, staring wide eyed at Spencer with fear. Spencer chuckled quietly to himself.

"Carly, Carly, Carly. I always wanted to do this to you. Ever since you went through puberty, and developed your nice, firm body, I've always wanted to fuck you, so badly."

"THIS IS SICK SPENCER. LET ME GO, NOW!"

"Not until I have my way. I've gone too far to throw it away now. But first, I can't have you screaming again." He got out a rag of chloroform. She tried to hold her breath, but the fumes took her under. She blacked out.

-

When she came to, she was on her stomach, with both of her arms and legs tied to a bed, and had her underwear gagged in her mouth.

She tried to struggle, but her efforts were fruitless. As if inviting more irony, Spencer took a banana and shoved it down her ass. A muffled scream came from her throat, but nothing came out. Tears streaked her cheeks.

"Having fun yet?" Spencer said as he pulled out the banana and took a huge bite out of it. He chewed it for a bit, and then spat on Carly's back. "YUCK! Your ass needs a nice and thorough cleaning. Let me do that for you." He bent down, and stuck out his tongue. Probing it over her back, he licked over her body until all the banana was gone. Soon, the wetness of Spencer's tongue collided with the dampness and tightness of Carly's ass; each stroke more exciting than the last. Each lick elicited a cry from Carly, and crushed her spirit further and further. She could feel every innocent part of her soul slowly fading away from existence.

Spencer moved to the edge of the bed where Carly's head was hanging over. He removed the panty gag. "How about a kiss?"

"NO!" she shouted and tried to scream. Spencer, prepared for this, lifted a knife that he had near him.

"I don't want it to have to come to this," he mumbled, pulling the knife closer to her neck, "Just cooperate with me, and this will feel better for the both of us." Now Carly was afraid for her life. Her own brother, the loveable wacko she grew up with all of her life, was now threatening to kill her if she didn't comply to his sick fantasies.

"Please Spencer," she pleaded, "Find some good in yourself, and let me go."

"SHUT UP AND KISS ME!" he screamed. They locked lips clumsily and forcefully, both of their breaths muffled. Carly couldn't believe that she was making out with her brother. She felt utterly humiliated.

Spencer was ready for his next game, this time doing a little exploring. He took his fist and shoved it straight up in her vagina. He kept pumping back and forth, faster and faster as the minutes went by. Spencer then said sinisterly, "Squeal like a pig for me!" Carly refused at first, but then started orgasming in spite of herself. She screamed in pleasure.

No Carly, this is your brother, and he's raping you. This is sick and wrong, she told herself.

"Now, comes the real price to pay," Spencer said with a maniacal grin on his face, "I wonder what dad will think when he discovers his daughter in middle school, pregnant, from his own brother!" Frightened, Carly had two thoughts racing through her mind. One, what would her father do if he found out that Spencer did this to her? Would he get arrested? Would Carly have to bear the kid? Would he think less of her?

Two, how would there be a pregnancy unless...oh no.


	5. Chapter 5: Carly's Burden

**Chapter 5: Carly's Burden**

Spencer chuckled softly as he slowly threw off his shirt. He unzipped his fly to reveal a 7 inch dick. He began to tease Carly by rubbing his already hard dick over her face.

"I need to warm myself up first," he said with a grin. He took the knife and pointed it under her chin. "Suck it."

She grimaced as she looked up at his throbbing penis. She could practically see all of the veins popping out. She tried to shut her mouth to keep the dick from getting in, but his brute force was too much; his penis entered her throat. He grasped her by the hair, pushing his dick down her throat over and over. Her first reaction was to gag for being so forcefully penetrated. There was so much saliva in Carly's mouth that it felt like Spencer's dick was getting a bath.

Spencer yelled, "Swallow it, bitch!" as he smacked her face. What seemed to be gallons of salty cum shot down her throat, and she swallowed it, disgusted. After all the semen was swallowed, he pulled his dripping penis out of her mouth. "Very good, slut."

He bent her down and straightened out his erection again. "It's time." He brought his dick towards her and started rubbing it on her already unintentionally damp pussy. "It makes me glad knowing that I'm ready to make you a woman," he whispered into her ear. She shuddered.

Carly attempted one last time to try and reason with her brother. "Please, I'm sorry. I'll rebuild the model, I'll do anything but this!"

"TOO LATE!" he shouted and slapped her on the face. He began to thrust his penis into her vagina, groping her bare breasts as he did so. Tears of pain ran down her cheeks as she pleaded for him to stop. She knew deep down it was hopeless to reason with a broken mind like Spencer's, but trying was better than giving into his sick games.

Carly started yelling for help. Spencer held his knife up to her neck as he penetrated her deeper. "Stop screaming and enjoy the pain," Spencer chuckled sinisterly.

"KILL ME THEN!" she screamed.

"Why would I do that when your suffering is not over?" Spencer calmly asked. He grabbed the gag and stretched it over her teeth. "Maybe you'll learn to behave now." He continued to pump his dick in and out of her, stretching her virgin pussy in the process.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he came into her womb. "BE MY BABY'S MOMMY!" he yelled. She sobbed in agony as his throbbing penis deposited the last of its sperm inside her. Deep inside, something was broken inside her, something irreparable.

He patted her on the back. "There, there, little sis. Why don't you get some rest now." He gently carried her, naked, to the cellar.

"Sweet dreams," he said softly as he locked her inside, leaving her to the sweet embrace of darkness.


End file.
